


But why Doctor? Why?

by ashped15



Series: The death of The Doctor. The help of a friend. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Jack Harkness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Mortal Jack Harkness, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tenth Doctor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: When The TADRIS needs to refeul, The Doctor stops of in Cardiff. When Jack and Rose return from their day out to find no Doctor, does The TADRIS take them where they need to be in time?
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint & Strax & Madame Vastra, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: The death of The Doctor. The help of a friend. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	But why Doctor? Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I do not make a profit from these story's. These are for entertainment purposes only.  
> 

_**"24 hours. No more no less." Or at least that's what they all thought, isn't it?**_

_**~** _

The TARDIS needed a refuel every now and again. And this was one of those times. With Jack and Rose with him, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. He needed a distraction. He needed to get away. Get away from all the death and violence.

_**"I'll just be doing some repairs on the old gal. You kids go have fun, I wouldn't want to ruin your little day trip."** _

**~**

They said it would be no fun with out him but he was certain they would manage. Of course, by now they should know when _**"sexy"**_ actually needs repairs. And this was not one of them times. Nope. The Doctor just felt they should be away from him for a while, he didn't want to feel like a burden on them. Obviously they would just say he isn't but he knew he was. And really, he just felt they could do with a break form all the death and violence that comes with being one of his ~~_**"companions"**_~~ _no they are his_ _**"friends."**_ Of course he tried to make sure they would have **NO IDEA** what he g really got up to in his slair time away from them. So as soon as they had left and he was certain about this, forgetting his friends have a TADRIS key, he locked the doors of his ship and made his way down the dark corridors until he finally made it to the furthers away room of her dim halls. As soon as he got there, the door was locked thanks to his beauty. But he clearly wasn't happy _**"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! PLEASE?"**_ She didn't even consider it and just gave a disapproving whirr to whic he kicked her so hard that he swore he had broke his foot. But why wouldn't she open her doors to him? Because she knows what he does when he is acting like this, he cuts and cut as much as can. Has no one ever wondered why he **ALWAYS** wears long sleeves? No of course not. He just kept kicking hich in turn made her open her doors as reluctantly as anyone could have imagined. And he darted right in there not even caring, bothering to close the door behind him. He ran straight for the knife block. This was one of many (and the furthest away) of The TARDIS' kitchens to which was home to **ALOT OF KNIFES** (probably the main reason she refused for so long to open her doors.) So he didn't hesitate to roll up those sleeves and start stabbing and cutting at his (what used to be flawless, now flawed) skin as deep as he could ~~**bear**~~. It wasn't long before he was bleeding out of every corner, every cut on his body. And that was alot. He felt a tingling sensation in his arms (probably caused by the blood loss) and could see the pile of Chuck Berry red blood sitting at his feet pouring out of him. He knew that this time he may have gone a little too far and needed help now. It's a good thing those 24 hours where up now. Within a matter of seconds he was now lying unconsciously on the cold, metal floor with his whole body (including his spiky hair) covered in the red liquid still seeping out of him.

_**"Oh Doctor, why would you do this? Why didn't you ask for help?"** _

**~**

On arrival back from the wonderful day out they had, they entered The TADRIS to find, well nothing, that was the problem. It was empty. No Doctor. Jack asked her in his calming voice if she knew where her theif was and she just gave a him which made them look around only to find a door appear from no where. Jack and Rose was very hesitant to open the door, but they hoped they would find a happy Doctor in a libaray reading, or swimming or something. So Jack wen first to approach the door, only to find it open, and not even ajar, fully open as if he wanted to be found. Jack could see, just from the doorway, a pile of red and a figure lying in said pile. He raced over as fast as he could. Followed by Rose. Then they approached the figure, only to find it being their Doctor. Their Doctor lying unconscious on the floor in a pile of blood. "Well, a red liquid?" Rose wondered if it was what she dread to think "Yes Rose, I CAN see what color the liquid is but is it?" Jack replied half sarcastic trying to lighten the mood. "I know you know the colour but I think it is, I think it's blood. But is it his blood?" Rose replied, a hint of laughter and smile. "I'm sorry, Rose, but I think so. Considering it is coming from all the cuts." "OMG, you don't think he did this to himself do you?" Rose asked, hopeful to be wrong. Jack just nodded sadly. Knowing their Dcotor was broken.

_**"He will be alright, won't he?"**_

**~**

As they sat by the unconscious man, trying to bring him to life, they noticed the knife in his hand. They took it slowly only to revile that there was much deeper cuts, one of which the knife was in. These are probably why he is unconscious. They asked The TARDIS for help and instead of answering them, she merely started humming and flying they knew that must men she knows someone to help. As they landed, Jack quickly peeked his head out of the doors only to find they were in a snowy, old place. Oh and a cloud. Rose read the rwdings aloud to Jack who's head was still out of the doors. _**"It says... 19th century, Victoria London, in a small park or something."**_ But Jack and Rose was left puzzled as to why a cloud, why that century and why a park.

_**"But who does he know in the late 19th century that can help him? Does he have his own 'doctor'?"** _

**~**

Obviously, (only out of concern, and not curiosity) Jack and Rose went out to see if they could find anyone. Whilst they thought to be looking for humans, they didn't think that The Doctor of all people may know aliens on earth. So they set out on their quest to find help. They already had searched what felt like "all of bloody England" by now. But suddenly Rose felt herself hault as she sees Jack lyjng on the floor, groaning from pain. **"OMG, Jack are you alright?"** Rose asked as she fell to her knees to comfort the hurt Jack. _**" I'm fine Rose, just tripped over something, though I swear it was someone who had deliberately put their foot out to trip me up."**_ Rose was relieved by that answer, only to find that before she had the chance to help him up, a potaote, lizard and human female came over. _**" Strax, help that boy up now and check him over, that looked like a nasty fall he had. You female what's your name?"**_ The lizard now had spoken, referring to the potato as Strax. _**"Rose Tyler, me and my friend, Captain Jack Harkness, came to look for someone who may know our friend. I'm pretty sure in this place it is probably you three. His names The Doctor and he really needs help."**_ Rose stated before shaking hands with the female and the lizard. _**" ma'am, that's him, but if he still has companions then it must be earlier, we must not know him yet."**_ The female now spoke. _**" Jenny, of course its him. But wait she just said she is Rose Tyler and he is Captain Jack Harkness, do you think it's them. The one he loves and the one who is immortal and flirts with anything? "**_ The lizard then spoke, referring to the female girl as Jenny. _**" Oh so he abandons us for you three and still talks about us. Owww"**_ Jack said clearly in pain. _**"You mentioned he needed help, what kind of help?"**_ the lizard asked. And as they was taken to the home of the **'Paternoster Gang'** consisting of **Madame Vastra** **a** ~~**lizard**~~ **Silurian, Jenny Flint a human who is married to Vastra, and Strax a ~~potatoe~~** **Sontaran who is their employed nurse.** They all knew the Doctor, but in the future, same for him. As Strax examined and fixed (as best he could) Jack, Rose explained what happened with The Doctor and how The TARDIS had sent them here when they asked her for help. As soon as Strax was done and Jack was in less pain, the five of them went up to the cloud in which The TARDIS had landed.

_**"I swear to God. If he dies..."**_

_**~** _

Strax examined the unconscious man and concluded he would die if they hadn't got there sooner. He said as long as they get him help now he will be alright. But they said that they would have to take him back to their house and fix him there. Also that he will ajev to be restrained as he is a danger to himself and possibly others.

To be continued... 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is Part 1 of a new story I'm working on. This is my very first post on here or anywhere of fanfic so any kudos and comments are welcome. Please let me know if you think it's good.  
> Thank you  
> XD


End file.
